Friends with Benefits
by Elle Gardner
Summary: This is my little back story of Abraham and Rosita. All this takes place just before they meet Glenn and Tara. What happens when the Southern heat finally boils over? I own nothing in this one, it's all TWD. Rated M, cause I'm all about smut and dirty words. (How can this be the only M rated story on FF that has these two hooked up? Really.)
1. Chapter 1

He could hardly remember where they had picked up this military truck. Somewhere just outside of Eastern New Mexico but before they had started north. It had become a safe haven for them. They were high enough off the ground which gave them some protection and it had high side walls and a tarp over top which made it user friendly for all of them. He liked it and other than sucking on gas, it was a good choice to get them to Washington DC. They still had a long ways to go. But tonight he was enjoying the quiet. Somewhere off in the distance he could hear the telltale groan of a walker, but that would be too far away for him to worry about. He used his buck knife to clean out under his nails as he leaned against the side rails listening to the night.

She was sleeping a few feet away from him, curled up in a little ball in the corner of the truck, protection on two side. She slept with a pistol on her hip. He had tossed a blanket over her a while ago, the wind had picked up and her short shorts were not enough to keep her warm. Well that and he needed to stop looking at her legs. She had woken when he put the blanket on her and mumbled out a thank you. She was a light sleeper, as was he. She woke at every sound which was a skill you needed to survive these day, they both had that skill. Eugene on the other hand did not. He slept most nights locked in the cab of the truck. The only one out of the wind and the cold. He was the only one who mattered. He was the package they were delivering to Washington DC.

Abraham listened to her breathing, she had been asleep for a while now and her light snoring had gone away when whatever she was dreaming about had taken over in her brain. He could see her twitching, legs getting restless under the blanket but he let her dream. When her ragged breathing turned to muttered words he knew he had to wake her. He stood up sure that his movements would wake her but she was pretty deep in sleep. She mumbled out some swears and he knelt next to her. "Hey…" He finally reached his hand for her shoulder, "Rosita…." He shook her just a bit. Her body flinched then she woke and he backed up not knowing how she might lash out.

The caramel skinned beauty cowered back into the corner of the truck for a moment then realized who was touching her. She put her hand up and nodded. "Yeah… what?" The dream was still in front of her, she was fighting and killing. But she suddenly realized that it had been just a dream. He had moved away from her, "Yeah… k….I'm awake."

Abraham nodded and went back to where he had been seated. "Ok." He looked out into the night and let her have some privacy to compose herself.

She stood up and shook the sleep and the nightmare off of herself, paced the bed of the truck for a minute that sat next to him. She was done with sleep for a while. "Thanks." They sat in silence for a while, it was easy for them, neither of them ever really wanted to talk. Too much in the past to want to think about and nothing in their futures worth speaking of. The night was clear and the woods were alive with insects and small animals. The end of the world had been less devastating on the animal kingdom than it had been on mankind.

Something larger was making noise in the woods now, something that made them both whip their heads left in unison. Sargent Ford tightened the grip on his rifle as Rosita moved her hand to the gun on her hip. The listened as whatever was moving did it slowly, a dragging sound along with the snapping of sticks. Not stealthy enough to be an animal and to sloppy to be a person sneaking around. They both knew that it was one of those undead things that they had been fighting against for months now, the thing that their precious cargo was here to cure us all from. They stayed low in the truck neither of them moving as they listened. It didn't take long for the dragging to work past them, it never left the woods, it didn't know that there was food five feet off the ground in the back of an army truck. It just staggered away. They stayed quiet till they could no longer hear the noise it was making. Abraham would have loved to kill it, to jump out of the back of the truck and ram a knife into its brain over and over. But it was not practical to make such unnecessary noise.

They both released their holds on their weapons as the creature moved away. She leaned back and looked over at him, his ginger hair was getting long. Well, longer then he seemed to like. Military guys liked it close to the skull. She thought about the fact that it seemed to be the one thing he had held onto from the past, his vanity in keeping his hair looking good. "Want me to cut it for you?" He had been fussing with it yesterday.

"Wha'?" He looked at her, she was staring at him.

"Your hair." They had found a pair of scissors last week, good ones. She had wrapped them in a bandana and tossed them in her pack.

He ran his fingers through it. It was getting long, it was the longest it had been since he had been in high school. And that was a long time ago. "Nah, it's okay." It was a lie, it was driving him insane. He had wanted to take the buck knife to it the other day but he couldn't stand the thought of a bad haircut even more.

She smiled, "Do it when the sun comes up, it will take five minutes." She slapped the side of his leg. They had gotten pretty used to each other this past month that she had joined their rag tag bunch. Abe and Eugene had been traveling with two other military guys when they found her hiding in a house. It didn't take too much convincing on either part to get her to come along with them. She had been pinned behind Abraham when Bill and Kevin had been killed. He had saved her life that day. Hell he had saved her life when he asked her to hit the road with them.

Rosita had figured that joining up with a group of four men would mean sexual violation and womanly chores around camp. But Abraham had kept her close, he was the gentleman out of the group, rough around the edges but a decent guy. She stepped up and showed her skills with a gun, never lagged behind and never showed fear in the face of danger. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that she could do more than cook.

Abraham looked straight ahead into the hot Louisiana night. "If you wanna sleep more you can lean on me." He knew she wouldn't go back to sleep in the corner after the nightmare, at least she hadn't the last few times it had happened.

"Nah, got too much sleep already. I'll keep lookout if you want to pass out." He hardly ever slept. It worried her sometimes.

The solidly built man lean toward her, his bare shoulder touching hers for a moment. "Hey, I'll grab us a deck of cards and we play a few hands?" He didn't feel like sleeping, didn't feel like staring any more. She nodded. There was enough moonlight to see by tonight. He had taken the canvas off the top a few days ago, made it more comfortable to hang out in. He reached for his bag and found the cards.

She turned and faced him, legs crossed Indian style now, her shorts were riding up like underwear and she should have tried to cover herself, but it was too hot to care about and she knew he'd always be the gentleman.

Abraham dropped the deck between them and she started to shuffle, she knew all the shuffle techniques, as if she had been a dealer in a casino. He tried to watch her hands. He tried not be distracted by her long sexy legs, the mid-section that was never covered or how her pig tails bounced when she moved. He especially tried not to look down her cleavage no matter how perfect it seemed to be or how it called for him. She dealt out the cards for Gin and they played a few rounds focused on the game more than anything. When they both heard Eugene snoring they let out a laugh. That man could sleep through just about anything.

"How bout we eat something?" Her stomach had rumbled. She twisted at the waist and leaned behind to get at the cooler they kept a little food in. Abe had the perfect few up the back of her shorts to her perfect ass. He closed his eyes trying not to see if he could actually see anything. "What?" She had turned back and saw his eyes closed.

He shook his head, "Nothin'" then he blatantly adjusted himself in his fatigue pants as he picked his cards back up. He was leaning against the side rails, feet crossed at the ankles. "What's to eat?" He tried to change the subject.

Rosita blinked twice looking down has his hand that held cards while trying to hide the bulge in his pants. "Sorry…" She stammered out the apology. Maybe they had gotten too comfortable around each other, she had been too hot to sleep in much else and he hardly ever seemed to notice her. She blushed but he couldn't see it in the moon light. She handed him a bag of stale, imitation flavored cheddar fish shaped crackers. "Sorry." She said it in a whisper this time.

Abraham smiled. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. It just all kinda happened. "Christ on a cross…. I'm polite, I'm not gay." He paused and when she didn't say anything he opened the bag of crackers and offered them to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Abraham was sitting on a turned over bucket that had been rolling around in the back of the truck while Rosita ran her fingers through his hair. "Not too short." Though he had often had a buzz cut in the past, he had gotten used to a little bit of length. "And make sure it's even."

Eugene was off in the woods having his morning constitutional, he was missing out on what a baby Abe could be about his hair. But Rosita was amused. "I'll try to keep my hand steady, but I didn't get much sleep last night so I can't make any promises." She smiled, her wide grin filling her face.

"Look woman…." He let her circle him three times before he growled. "Just do it or I'm getting up." He was eye level with her mid drift and she walked slowly around him. She may have felt badly about teasing him last night, but this morning seemed like a different story.

She finally stopped behind him and started cutting. She used to cut a lot of hair in her neighborhood, she was pretty good at it. She shortened up the back and got the shaggy mess on the sides back into check. Once she started she had been right, she was done in five minutes. He liked her dragging her fingers through his hair.

Eugene came out of the woods just as Abe was dusting off the locks of hair from his shoulders. Rosita held up the scissors and motioned to the bucket. Eugene spoke sharply, "Um, no. I like my hair just the way it is." He was sporting a mullet that she just couldn't seem to get him to cut.

They piled into the truck, all in the front seat as the back was chocked full of supplies they had recently procured. Abraham drove and Rosita sat next to him. She held the map and tried to keep from being in his way when he shifted. Sometimes his hand would graze her thigh but she never minded and hardly ever pulled it out of his way. He loved the feel of her leg pressed against him, hot and soft. They had to stop frequently to syphon gas, having acquired a hand syphon which made the job easier, they didn't bitch about stopping so much now. They didn't make great progress today, too many uncleared roads they had to open up and weave through.

The trio had gotten into a routine. Dr. Porter was on extraction, he would syphon the gas out of the tanks and fill the truck. Rosita took care of procurement and navigation. She would strip the cars of anything useful and steer them off the roads clearing a path. Sargent Ford was tasked with munitions and muscle. He killed anything that got in their way and pushed the cars that Rosita would steer off the roads. They worked efficiently and things moved generally quickly. Though Abe had to admit, he did sometime enjoy watching Rosita hotwire a car, the way she contorted her body under the dashboard, he always got a good view of her round ass.

It was getting late and Abe was pushing to make it further but another log jam of cars and debris forced them to settle in for the night. They backed the truck along the side of a house they had scouted pulling the spark plugs out after they swept the single level home for people, dead or alive. The place was clear and in a matter of minutes it was secure for the night. Abraham appointed the main bedroom to Eugene, he had to admit he spoiled his cargo. He believed that the mullet wearing, crap-of-a-shot was the key to the survival of the human race. He offered the second bedroom to Rosita but she declined.

"You sleep, I'll stay up tonight." She really wasn't up for a private room where the nightmares would find their way back to her.

"Guess we're staying up together." He tapped the front of her hat and it went flying. It had actually been his hat a month ago but she had needed something to shade her eyes one day and he let her keep it. Looked better on her anyways. They checked all the doors and windows one last time.

Rosita paced around, it was hot in here, damn this Louisiana heat. She was used to the dry heat that the south west had to offer. She picked her hat up off the floor and grabbed a jug of water. "I'm gonna go wash up." She had found a rag in the kitchen and walked into the bathroom. It had been a few days since they had found that creek to wash up in. Hell, they had all stripped down to their skivvies. She had acquired a black bra and a few pairs of dark panties along the way, she didn't want to put on too much of a free show by wearing white. She plugged the sink and poured in some water. There was soap in the shower stall and she stripped down to her underwear. She grabbed the rag and started wiping the road dirt off of herself. It had been a while since she had looked at herself in a mirror. Her face had aged she thought. She studied her reflection.

From where Abraham was perched he could see most of the windows on the front of the house and into the bathroom where Rosita was washing up. She didn't close the door all the way, they never did unless they really needed to. The open door allowed the person in the bathroom to hear if there was any problems they needed to be alerted to. She kept bending forward, looking at herself in the mirror and no matter how much he tried not to look, he couldn't draw his eyes away from her luscious ass. Peeled out of her shorts, framed perfectly in her black panties. She had the kind of ass he could worship all night. He groaned at his hard on again.

Rosita turned to the sound and caught him looking. Caught him adjusting himself again. This time she wasn't so taken aback by it all. She checked her face one more time then turned and leaned in the doorway. Her breasts were too big for the bra but she hadn't found one that fit better yet, not a black one anyways. She had been thinking about him and his package since he had rubbed himself last night. Abe was a good looking guy and there was nothing wrong in falling for someone who could care for and protect you in this day and age.

Her shoulder was to the door frame and she leaned, watching him watch her. He didn't move from the table he was sitting on. To say she was normally shy would be a lie. She had worked hard to have a decent body before the world went to shit, and she had easily maintained it now. She liked the way he looked at her. Not like when she caught Eugene staring. Abraham looked almost as frequently, but it never felt dirty the way it did when the Doctor did it.

"See something you like Sargent Ford?" She had never hit on him before, never been so forward. She told herself it was the quiet of the night, mixed with a safe place to sleep and the damn Louisiana heat. She waited for him to respond.

Abraham nodded, slowly as he chewed at his finger. Hell yeah he saw plenty that he liked. She was a knock out, pre or post end of the world.

She didn't know what to say or do from here. She could invite him in to help wash her back but that just seemed silly. She shifted her hips a little, now not sure how to continue what she had started.

The Sargent listened, he could hear Eugene snoring down the hall. He nodded his head again. This time she wasn't sure what he was nodding for. "Why don't you come over here Rosie." He had said it twice in his head before he got the words out. She had been smiling till he spoke then her face changed. He wasn't sure what it meant. "Or not." He had been a dick, presumed too much.

Rosita looked down the hall toward the room Eugene was in. She nodded to Abe. He was confused. She turned back to the bathroom and picked up her clothes. It had been months since she had been touched by a man, well actually touched and not violated in some way. She pulled on her shorts but didn't button them. She walked out of the bathroom with her top in her hand. Abraham had thought she was getting dressed but this didn't qualify as being dressed. She walked over to the table and stood in front of him. He had called her over, he was going to have to make the next move.

God she was fucking beautiful. Her unbuttoned shorts sat perfectly at her hips as her tits spilled out of her bra. He wanted to ravage her body, so tight and fit. She was tiny compared to him and he loved it. Though he had a past full of women that looked more European than Rosita he was enamored by her caramel skin and raven hair. He sat half on the table, on foot on the ground. "Hey Rosie." He was looking down toward her waist, she once had a pierced belly button, but that was gone now, he reached a hand to her hip and started to play with the loosely hanging material. She rocked her hips a bit toward him and he pulled a little making her take a step into him. When she was in his space he pulled her pigtails forward, flowing them over her breasts.

Abraham had been the gentleman for as long as he could. He reached an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. Face to face he looked at her then pressed his lips to hers. Damn he missed kissing. She kissed him back. They stood in the dining room of this tiny house making out like teenagers. Rosita wrapped her arms around him. He was solid, built like a brick shithouse and he held her as he kissed her. She opened her mouth to him and he groaned as he slipped his tongue to hers. She rubbed her body against him and he wrapped her tight.

"Fuck." It fell out of her mouth as he began to kiss down her neck. He felt good. Better than she had imagined. God she hoped this wouldn't turn him into an asshole. They had gotten along so well till now. Abe reached around and unclasped her bra like he was snapping his fingers. A well-practiced move. He slid the scrap of fabric down her shoulders and off her body. Stunning. She had a set a tits he was going to want to feast on and worship all night. He kissed her cheek grinning just slightly before he lifted a breast and began to suck on it. His beard scrapped against her flesh as she ran her fingers through his hair and grasped on to it. Now she was wishing she hadn't cut it this morning, longer would have given her more to hold on to. He kissed and licked at her flesh, moving back and forth between the two as she bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from moaning out.

Noises from down the hall froze them both in place. The bedroom door Eugene was in creaked open. "Getting' up ta piss." Abe whispered it as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her naked upper half. She was pressed against him enough that the Doctor wouldn't see her breasts but he would know she was half naked, know that they were fooling around. She wanted to grab for her shirt but she just stayed still in his arms. She was tiny and felt protected in this moment as they listened to Eugene come down the hall. She had left a candle burning in the bathroom, it had been illuminating them just a bit. Eugene knocked once then walked in. He didn't close the door and they could hear him relieving himself.

He didn't flush, it most likely wouldn't work even if he did. Rosita had no idea what was going on behind her but Abe was watching it all intently. Eugene walked out of the bathroom half asleep. "Everything okay?" He had paused but he eyes never fully adjusted to what was going on around him.

Abraham squeezed her a little tighter. "Yeah." The doctor muttered out an okay of sorts then was headed back to bed. Abe caressed her back till they head the door almost shut. She exhaled not realizing she had been holding her breath. She was had been resting her hand on the back of his neck and playing in his hair a bit. "Where were we?" The small bit of candle light reflected in his eyes. Normally they were bright blue but here they were dark and sexy.

Rosita backed up a bit, he loosened his hold on her and let her step back. He would beat the shit of Eugene if this piss break made his little encounter end so quickly. She took him by the hand and pulled him off the table. She led him a few feet to the sofa that was washed in moonlight. She worked at his belt, not the one to his pants but his gun belt, she slid it off of him the stretched up to kiss him. "Sit". She nudged him toward the sofa and he sat dead center. He looked so good, this pile of man she just wanted to climb all over. She had thought about this exact scene a month ago when they had met but she didn't actually believe it would happen. The tiny girl climbed onto his lap facing him, straddling him till they were face to face again.

He slid one hand down to the small of her back as he pushed his hips up to meet her. The other in her hair, holding on to a pigtail as they went back to kissing and touching. She gripped at his wife-beater t-shirt and pealed it off of him. Flesh to flesh now they kissed and rocked into each other. Her hair was all over and she went to pull out her pigtails, she could easily whip it in to one pony tail high on her head that would not get in the way but he grabbed her wrist when she went for the first elastic. "Leave it."

She smiled, "You got a thing for pigtails?" Did he have some Daddy/Little Girl fetish? Nothing would surprise her.

He grabbed her by both of them, kissed her hard and pushed his dick up against her. "I got a thing for your pigtails Rosie." There was something about them that seemed so perfect on her. Abraham slid a hand down her back till he found her shorts then continued lower first feeling her panties then down inside those as well.

Abe felt huge rubbing up against her, she had to know. She had to see it. She reached down for the buckle on his belt and he let her. They leaned apart so she could work on getting his pants undone. He didn't ask if she was sure, he didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind. He just waited as she opened up his pants. He was aching, had been for a while. He tipped his head back as she reached into his pants and found him hard and pulsing. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She hadn't seen it yet, but she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Get up." He still had his boots on, he needed to get out of them, out of his pants. She looked sad but in a cute way. "Just for a minute." He kissed her letting her know that they weren't done. She stood up and watched as he finished unlacing his boots and pushed them off, then he looked at her as he took of his camouflage pants, if she had looked uncertain he would have stopped. He sat back down in his boxers and crooked a finger to her, calling her back to him. She stepped close and he motioned for her to turn around. She did. Abraham leaned forward and pulled her hips close. He had been wanting to see her ass for a month now. He hooked his fingers into her shorts and pealed the painted material down her hips. Her round ass was the prettiest thing he had seen in a very long time. Her black panties weren't anything special but they made him smile. Oh the things he wanted to do to her ass.

She glanced over her shoulder, her pigtails swaying, "'ky help?" She wiggled her way out of her shorts leaving her panties in place. She still had on her boot socks, one up her calf the other bunched at her ankle. He scrubbed his hand over his face. She was killing him in the most wonderful way possible. There she stood now, facing him naked except for panties and socks. It took her a moment to get brave but she spoke. She looked down at his tented boxers. "May I have that Sargent?" She smirked and twirled her pigtail. She had always been a terrible flirt, but this time she wasn't going to leave him hanging, she would follow through.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe at some point in the past few hours he had taken a stray bullet to the head or a walker had snuck up on him and bit him. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven. He would be okay with that if this was what heaven was all about. "Yeah. Anywhere you want." He knew where he wanted to burry himself, but he would let her decide. Mouth, pussy, ass, it didn't really matter. Hell right now he was so turned on that a hand job, though disappointing, would do the job just fine.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled him out of his boxers. She had to see it close up. He was rock hard, dripping from the tip and hot. She grasped him by the shaft and he exhaled hard. How long had it been since someone besides himself had held his dick? She stroked and licked at the tip. He watched her angelic face, he'd be happy with a blowjob. Very happy. Rosita gave it an assertive lick, nothing slow or tentative. She held him as she continued her tongue up his stomach, along his chest and to his neck. "Can I sit right here?" She stroked him a bit so he knew exactly where she wanted to sit. She was teasing now using a small, little girl voice that made him pant a bit.

"Fuck yes." His mind was blank, she felt too good all over him. He pulled her tiny body up with one arm and drew her into position. She liked the way he could manhandle her. He kissed her once then started to stroke himself, she pulled her panties aside then let him rub himself against her a few times before she slowly sank down on him. He squeezed her close as she slid down his shaft. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Abraham whimpered as she dug her nails into his shoulder, "Rosie, oh fuck…." She slowly began to ride up and down him, letting herself enjoy the feeling of fullness as he closed his eyes, "Such a good girl." She tightened around him at his words; she had missed this feeling more than she had admitted to herself. She started to ride him faster and he gripped her hips helping her along. They fucked hard, sweat dripping, pigtails bouncing. Her orgasms were tiny, little waves of pleasure that washed over again and again. Not some mind blowing, gut twisting orgasm, but the kind she liked best where she peaked over and over.

He was in heaven and when he finally came inside of her it caught him off guard. He came faster than he expected to, sooner than he had hoped. She moaned out, burying her face in his neck trying to keep from screaming out. She loved the way it felt to have him bursting inside of her. He bucked hard and she started to bite at his flesh. He groaned out loud enough to wake Eugene if he didn't sleep like the dead already. She could tell he was done by the way his body slumped deep into the sofa. She cuddled to his chest listening to him pant. She would want to hear more of this, often.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he had come inside of her, no condom, no protection. Fuck, getting pregnant was the worst thing that could happen. He slowly moved her, kissing her forehead and helping her slide off of him. She sat next to him on the sofa adjusting her panties, he was oozing out of her but she didn't care. She'd go back and wash up in a few minutes, hell that's how this whole thing started.

Abraham took her hand and held it. "Sorry, I…." He wasn't sure what to say.

Rosita knew what he was thinking, any guy would in the day and age. "Don't worry. I'm medicated." She had gotten a five year birth control implant put into her arm two years ago. She hadn't planned on kids, much to her mother's dismay, for many years. Now she was safe to fuck for a while to come. She touched the spot on her inner arm. He didn't know exactly what she was talking about but he felt better. "I should go wash up." He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Abraham was gone when she woke but he had tossed a blanket over her. There was a bottle of water on the table next to her, she smiled. Eugene was banging cabinets in the kitchen, he had little to no manners but she was used to it. She got up, sipped off the bottle then used the bathroom before heading outside. Her face looked younger today. Or at least it seemed that way, good sex would do it, she thought to herself.

She grabbed her pack and looked through the house one more time for anything salvageable. When she got out into the yard she could see Eugene passing a few things over the railing to Abe. He didn't really look her way but she knew he was watching. She opened the cab of the truck and tossed her pack behind the seat. It hadn't been shut tight and some of her clothes came tumbling out of it. She reached across the seat and pulled her panties off the drives side floorboard and stuffed everything back into her pack.

"Hey!" Abe was refocusing Eugene's attention which had been on Rosita's back side.

He handed the toolbox up to Abe, "Can ya blame me?"

Abe shook his head, "Let's get packed up and out of here." They had gone almost ten hours without seeing a walker, Abe knew his luck wasn't that good for that long. The sky was turning grey and he wanted to get the canvas back up on the frame of the truck. He helped Eugene climb in then secured the canvas at the top, Rosita helping from below.

They had almost a full tank of gas and he had rerouted them down side roads that he hoped would be less clogged. With rain coming it would make for messing clearing. They piled into the front of the cab and started down the road. He had barely muttered a good morning Rosita's way. Fuck, it was uncomfortable. Damn it, she was afraid this was going to happen. End of the world or not, guys get weird after sex. She let her thigh drift against his and he shifted in the driver's seat away from her. She shook her head and went back to the map.

They came up on a small jam of cars, it would only take a few minutes to clear it. They all jumped out and worked at their appointed duties. The Buick was old, it just slipped into neutral. Ford pushed while Rosita steered it off the road. Eugene followed behind with the syphon and filled a five gallon gas can quickly. The walker came out from around the corner of the house and Rosita flagged Abe to it. She always let him evaluate the situation. Was it going to be a quick kill or a run and evade. He pulled the buck knife off his belt and stalked to the disheveled mess. A stab to the eye quickly ended the threat and it dropped at Abe's feet. He started to kick, smashing the decayed body venting aggression. This wasn't the first time Rosita had seen this, his temper peaking as he destroyed a walker. But this time she had no idea why he was mad.

He wiped the goo off his boot and gathered everyone, "We done here?" They both nodded and they all piled back into the truck. They drove in silence till Eugene reached over and turned on the cassette deck, the CD player didn't work and they had wired in an old cassette player. Johnny Cash started crooning 'I walk the Line', sadly it was the only cassette they all agreed on, and they were always on the hunt for other music. They drove for another hour or so before the truck started to smell funny. It would over heat sometimes and they'd have to pull off and let things settle. Abe was a pretty decent mechanic but he couldn't seem to find the problem. They pulled off, it was just beginning to rain so they waited inside the cab while Abe tried to pin point the problem again.

He was soaked by the time he gave up and he stalked by the cab, hand bleeding from a scrape as he climbed in the back looking for dry clothes out of his duffle bag. He didn't hear the cab door open and close but he knew someone was behind him as he peeled off his shirt. He turned to Rosita who was holding a towel and the first aid kit.

"It's nothin'." He licked the blood off his hand and started pulling dry clothes out of his bag.

Rosita walked up to him and pulled him by his shoulder. "Le'me see." He jerked away from her. "Ford. Let me see it." She didn't know why she was pushing him, it wasn't a bad cut, she could have left the first aid kit for him to take care of it himself.

Abe stopped and turned to her, pushing his hand in here direction. "It's nothin'." He was right, it was just a scratch that didn't even need the band aid she insisted on putting on him. When it was done he turned, "Now go so I can get changed." He was mean. She jumped out the back and went back to the cab.

They had pulled off the road for the night, the rain had stopped and Abe was done driving for the night. They secured themselves next to a building as Abe went out to find some food. He knew that the small critters would be active now that they rain was done. Rosita kept watch over their precious cargo. Eugene never seemed to mind that everyone catered to his protection.

It had been about an hour since the Sargent had gone hunting when they heard something breaking through the brush, Rosita readied her gun and watched as the ginger haired brick wall of a man came through holding dinner out on display.

Inside the abandoned building the cooked and ate the rabbit he had knifed. Just a little smoke filed out the back window. No need to draw too much attention. After dinner was cooked they extinguished the fire and headed back to the truck. Abe was getting tired of this way of life. He hoped that DC would be all it promised to be, real living again. This survivalist lifestyle was no way to live all the time. He looked over at Rosita, she was staring off into the woods. He wanted to go over to her and wrap his arms around her but he couldn't seem to do it.

"I get the cab tonight." Rosita grabbed her pack and said a quick goodnight before climbing down the back of the truck. Eugene had learned not to argue when she claimed the cab, it didn't happen often. She climbed in the truck and used her pack as a pillow trying to get comfortable. She cracked the window just a bit for air then pounded her bag trying to make it a little more comfortable. She was pissed that Ford was being such a dick. Why the hell can't men just fuck and deal with it? Why did they have to play these games trying not to get attached?

She huffed for a while the turned her back to his direction and forced herself to get some sleep. She hoped she was pissed off enough not to be plagued with nightmares. She fell asleep quickly which is exactly what her body needed.

Rosita was confused, she thought she had locked both doors to the cab, not true, she had hoped Abe would check on her, or had she locked it? Maybe Abraham had used his key, no those were in the ignition. She was actually confused for a moment. She knew instantly that whoever was climbing in the cab with her was not Abraham. She went for her knife faster than she could yell out but whoever it was came at her face swinging his fists. She tried to scream but he made contact with her jaw. She let out a howl that had him scrambling to cover her mouth. Her head hit the passenger side window and it stung, she winced then felt a hand at her throat. She thrashed, she needed to get her shit together, she needed to get out from under this beast. Rosita started swearing, but the hand at her throat tightened.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" It wasn't Eugene either, she started to kick and pull her knife out when the door suddenly opened up and the faceless beast that was roughing her up was pulled out of the truck. As if he had been sucked into the night by his ankles, his body dropped when it lost contact with the seat. She started to cough, her throat tight with pain.

She couldn't see much outside the door it was dark and the clouds had covered the moon. She heard a fight then Abraham's voice, "Dick brain piece a shit." She didn't hear anything else. It was quiet out there; she still couldn't catch her breath.

Abraham inhaled and wiped the brain matter off his knife onto the guys shirt. He looked back into the cab of the truck. He wanted to ask if she was okay, pull her close and check to make sure she was safe, hold her close and tell her that she it was okay. But he couldn't just yet. He locked the door and shut her into the cab. He couldn't speak. He went around to the back of the truck to make sure Eugene was where he had left him, in the far, dark corner with a gun in his hand. Abraham walked the area twice making sure that the dead man by the truck was the only person in the area. Where the hell had he come from, and how did the stupid fucker not bother to check if there were more people than just Rosita inside the cab. He kicked the dead man in the head before he went back to the cab door. He knocked twice and waited.

Rosita looked to make sure it was him and unlocked the door. She had stopped coughing but she was still in pain. He opened the door and held his hand out to her. "'sokay, come on, everyone in the back of the truck." He needed to be able to see them both, keep them both alive. She nodded leaving her stuff in the front as she slid out of the cab. He caught her by the hips and helped her down. When she had both feet on the ground he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "'sokay." He was reassuring himself more than her. They walked around to the back of the truck. "Put down the gun there mad dog." Eugene had it pointed in their direction. He helped her climb up into the truck. Abe was grateful that he had gotten to her in time, he was grateful her ass was still okay enough to check out, though he only glanced her way.

This was life now, always on the watch, always fighting for your life, always a target for your food, weapons, body and sanity. She was pissed at herself for letting her guard down, letting her need for Abe to trump her security. Eugene finally dozed off, but she wouldn't sleep, not till her body gave out in a day or so. She had drunk down a bottle of water trying to make her throat feel better. She tucked herself in the corner trying to hide. Abraham didn't seem mad at her but he should have been. He killed a man for her and that would weigh heavy on him when the sun came up.

Eugene's snore were low and Abraham knew he was asleep now. "Com'mer." He couldn't see her in the shadows but he knew she was still awake. "Rosie." He waited to hear her move and she did. She walked the five or so feet to him and stood next to him. He tipped his head to her thigh. "Sit." Honestly, he was still seeing red, his eyes dark with anger and fear. It was a lethal combination that created a killer. She sat next to him. This was the closest it had come since Kevin and Bill had been killed, they had been ambushed then as well. He had saved Rosita and Eugene that day too. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Abe, I fucked up." She had left the damn door unlocked.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "'s'fine. Don't worry about it." He was wondering why she hadn't locked the door. If the asshole had found the door locked he would have gone to the back of the truck, Abe would have heard him rounding the back and she never would have gotten touched. He could make her feel terrible but he didn't, she had learned her lesson the hard way. She had probably thought that her worst fear would be a sex crazed Eugene or even Abe coming for a second taste of heaven. He whacked his head on the rail behind him. "Did you…." The realization hit him hard.

She didn't know where he was going with his statement, it didn't matter. "I said I'm sorry." She was sorry she didn't lock the door, that she almost got herself raped and killed, sorry that he had to save her ass again. She was even starting to feel sorry for the fact that she had let herself like him as much as she did because he could be a confusing dick.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" He whispered the question.

Rosita stared at her own boots. "I thought it was locked." LIE, she knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie.

He looked at her even though she couldn't look at him, "Why?" His voice was a little louder.

She wanted to get up and run from him, from the conversation and this life right now. "I made a mistake." She had, her mistake was thinking he might stop in to say good night or give her a kiss or fuck her senseless.

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm a dick." He scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at her creamy legs, he wanted to touch her so much. "I'm a selfish dick that you don't need." He was being honest. He had only ever had one real relationship in his life and she had left him for a man who wasn't married to the military. She didn't reply. "You are a good kid and you deserve a decent man." Not some fuck up who is still focused on his mission and angers to kill at the drop of a hat, he thought to himself.

She laughed, "I don't know about dick… but you're stupid." She looked at him finally. "You are a decent man. You are the reason either one of us is still alive." She glanced toward a sleeping Eugene. "And you're a guy. Which means you suck at…" she didn't want to say it but she couldn't come up with a better word, "relationships."

Abraham nodded in agreement. He did suck at relationships, but that's not what this was. They had had sex. Hot, incredible, amazing sex, but just sex none the less. They were quiet for a few minutes. There was nothing to say. Finally he reached over and took her hand that had been resting on her knee. "I'm gonna be a dick and fuck this up. It's what I do."

She nodded in agreement. "We're gonna fight." They both had hot tempers when they wanted, "But sometimes I'm gonna wanna fuck." She didn't know if she really wanted more than that or if that would actually be enough for her.

"I can do that." He said it fast hardly letting her get the words out. He held her hand tighter and kissed her hair. "I can do that for you Rosie."

She exhaled. "I hate being called Rosie." Once she said it, she knew she was doomed, he'd call her that just to antagonize her.

"I'm gonna kiss you now Rosie." He turned her face to his and covered her mouth. They sat at the end of the truck kissing while Eugene slept and the sun finally came up.


End file.
